


Moonstone

by AngelsandMoose



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical deviation, F/M, Guess who the pregnant one is, I am so screwing with the story, M/M, Mpreg, Please don't hurt me., What else is new?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsandMoose/pseuds/AngelsandMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli met Bofur back in Ered Luin before the journey, and they had something special. A small twist of fate managed to bring them together, and Bofur was determined to not let that be torn apart. However determined he was, one could never expect the risks that were taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just A Pretty Face

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to a story which will either pain you to read, or will make you feel all squishy and happy inside because it actually exists. Either why, I’m just here to write. Firstly, let me get some things clear aside. As you probably already know, this story does include (centers around) a male pregnancy. I know that male pregnancy within fanfiction can and will deter readers, but I've had this story in my head for a long time, and I just want to share it with whomever will read and enjoy it.  
> Also, I must add that this story was inspired by Nafertys' story "Turn a Blind Eye" which actually got me into shipping Fíli and Bofur until the ends of the earth. It has the same elements as my story does, and you should go read it because it's like 100x better.  
> And, if you don't intend on reading this story because of listed tags, then have reassurance in knowing that I've already written over 50% of this one, and am already working on another with Fíli/Bofur and doesn't include Mpreg. It's just as much--if not more--fluffy. Regardless, I'm rambling so I get to the point where I wrap up and let you read my horrible story. Like on 'Sunflower', feedback and error reports would be lovely. I still have no beta reader besides the lovely Bofursbooty on Tumblr who got to read this chapter back in it's earliest draft; Thank you, lovely person!

They had managed to escape Mirkwoods’ prison, but not in the most favorable way. Bilbo had come through in the end, and had saved everyone from having to probably rot in their cells, but now each dwarf seemed to either be covered in bruises or very rattled and grumpy.

The barrel ride hadn’t been the best for everyone, especially that of Bofur, who was sitting heavily on a rock a bit away from the group. His hat in hand, he wrung it free of as much water as he could, then flopping it out to regain its original shape.

He looked over once his hat was back in its place and watched Fíli tend to his brother, whom had gotten shot. Not many others had noticed at the gate, but both Fíli and he saw Kíli go down. His heart went out to the younger prince but he did have strength on his side, while Bofur didn’t.

His eyes cast downwards at his form, which was much plumper then when they’d begun the journey. Well, more than normal. His hand flattened his soaked shirt against the raised skin, petting softly. Both he and Fíli knew exactly was what going on, which is why no one else but Bilbo knew. This journey was dangerous and no place for an expectant parent.

The older dwarfs’ mind wandered about, reassuring himself of why he hasn’t told his family and why it was actually good they didn’t know. Over and over he repeated that to himself, each time he believed it less and less. They were his _family_ , for Mahals’ sake! They would be angry, but overall probably the most forgiving. They could also be the least forgiving. If anyone would be most forgiving, it could possibly be Thorin, which of whose great-niece or nephew and heir to the throne Bofur was carrying into danger fully aware of that fact.

Actually, never mind. He and Fíli just didn’t need to tell anyone and needed to run away to live in the forest together forever.

Speak of the dwarf, after Kíli had been looked after, Fíli had walked over to his love and kneeled beside him. His face held a warm smile and worried eyes which his perfectly soaked hair seemed to frame. Bofur smiled, his hand reaching for the princes’ arm.

“You alright?” Fíli murmured, voice slightly husky from the battle-cries during their river fight. The blondes’ eyes went to his lovers belly for a moment, then back to Bofurs’ green eyes.

“’M fine. Just a bit shook up,” he winced as he straightened his back a bit more “The added weight plus being rolled about in a barrel isn’t exactly great at my age.”

Fíli chuckled quietly and put his hand on Bofurs’ shoulder “You’re not that much older. You just feel it because you’ve actually done more.”

“Like raise my brother and look after my cousin? Don’t remind me.” Bofur sighed, leaning on his knees as much as his middle would allow.

“You’re the one who said it.”

Bofur didn’t even have to look at the prince to know how big he was smiling at the moment. Ever since they’d discovered Bofur was actually pregnant Fíli had been in an endless good mood. It didn’t seem outside of the normal for him however, so nobody else caught on thankfully.

Watching his love relax for a moment, Fílis’ mind now wandered. It had only been a couple of months, but it defiantly felt like longer, especially if you were counting the months by how big Bofur had gotten. He realized a whole lot could happen in only a few months.

. . .

Ered Luin, or the Blue Mountains, was a wonderful place to live since being in exile wasn’t exactly a walk in the park. It is vast land with rolling hills that are of great splendor, and the walls of mountains protected them from any outside harm for the most part.  It was here where Fíli, Kíli and their mother Dís and uncle Thorin lived. The cities were never quiet when visited and everyone was busy in some way, shape or form.  In Thorin’s halls, built by Thorin II and Thrain, is where Fíli, Kíli and their mother lived.

The royal halls were wonderful and bright, endless to someone who didn’t roam them constantly. Fíli often found himself wandering about when Thorin didn’t have him doing some sort of leadership training. As many dwarves came in and out, he never quite found anyone besides his brother and mother he could talk to and be himself around. Though he was outgoing and happy, he couldn’t be himself.

Though it wasn’t clear to him of what he wanted at first, one day after walking through the market it became clear. He’d split up from Kíli after his brother started a conversation with someone about how to properly make a Bow. It soon became white noise and he had to move away.

Walking past a few more shops, none of which sparked his fancy, he passed one then backed to its window. A little wooden figure of a dragon, and some soldiers, all carved with meticulous detail and care. He stepped inside the shop, the smell of wood and baking bread greeting him, eager to see more of these adorable creations.

He looked but found no one at the front, so he excused himself to look at each and every figure and toy there. All were special and different, some with cogs and wooden mechanisms, other were simply carved of one block of wood and painted beautifully.

He didn’t notice someone else there until he nearly bumped into them. “Sorry!” he apologized quickly, trying to turn without knocking over the figures. The dwarf behind him was shorter slightly, with dark brown hair and messy braids. His beard wasn’t much, but his moustache was interestingly perky. What did catch his eye was the very odd hat he had on.

Snapping himself out of staring, which his mother taught him was rude, he spoke “Aren’t these figures great? I’ve never seen such craftsmanship!”

The other dwarf smiled brighter and nodded “Aye, they are.”

They made eye contact and then Fíli coughed quietly, looking around. This dwarf he didn’t know was just standing there, in his way.  “I-I’m just waiting for the craftsman to return, am I in your way?”

“Nope.” Said the other dwarf cheerfully, as he spun around on his heel and walked behind the desk and into the back room. Fíli sputtered and quickly followed him but stopped at the curtain that blocked the workshop from the rest of the room.

“I don’t think you’re allowed to go back there..!”

Less than a few seconds later, the hat dwarf emerged from the back, now warning a worn leather apron and a plate of sweet cakes it looked like.

“I believe I can since I live here.” He spoke, holding the plate forward, obviously wanting the prince to take one. So Fíli did, taking a cautious bite while the weird hatted dwarf stared at him.

After a moment of chewing, Fíli smiled “These are really good! Do you make these too?”

“No, my brother does.” Hat went and sat down at a stool at the desk. Fíli joined him on the opposite side “He’s always cooking so he told me to just give these to anyone who comes in.”

Fíli listened, taking a second and third bite of the cake. The hat one went on and on about his brother’s cooking and business, while the prince finished the treat. He soon found himself licking his fingers which were actually rude, as his mother would say, in the presence of a complete stranger.

“So, _you_ made all of these?”

The shop owner leaned back, smiling proudly at the shop around him; “Aye, they’re all my work. I’ve been carving since I was a wee one, so I decided to open a business after I retired from being a miner.”

“You were a miner?” Fíli tilted his head in surprise. Normally miners were known to be brawny, clumsy and nowhere near delicate. This dwarf was not very brawny built at all, so he didn’t look like a miner.

“Aye, back in Erebor. I was younger then.” He sighed with a sad smile “Much, much younger.”  
 Fíli laughed, but he didn’t mean to.

“Sorry,” he apologized, holding his hands up when the other dwarf frowned slightly “You don’t strike me as a miner, or being old.”

And that was when he laughed. This dwarf he just met had the most colorful laugh Fíli had ever heard, even better than when Thorin laughed which was rare. His eyes crinkled at their edges when he laughed, and that made Fíli smile.

“I’ll take that as a compliment, lad. But I figure I’m older than you, and have mined more than you.” He tilted his head forward a bit, making the flaps on his hat bounce “Don’t always judge others on how they appear, didn’t your mum teach ya’ that?”

“Mum taught me and my bother lots of things, but mostly how not to be rude.” Fíli rubbed the back of his neck, blushing when this other dwarf laughed again.

“If I may ask,” Fíli now looked right at the smiling happy hat crafter “What is your name?”

“Bofur, at yer service.” Bofur smiled, tipping his head which made the flaps of his hat bounce in the most adorable way.

Fíli extended his hand, and chuckled when Bofur instantly took it and shook fiercely. “My name’s Fíli, at your service.”

Bofur stopped shaking and stared, eyes wide and smile gone “You’re the prince!?” He drew back his hand and sat straighter, more formally.

“I-It’s alright! I’m not one to enforce formality.” Fíli shook his head quickly. With that, Bofurs’ smile returned and he appeared more relaxed now.

“I’ve not really met royalty personally before.” Bofur apologized “I’ve heard of you and yer brother and mother before, though.”

“Oh?” Fíli leaned forward, a sly glint in his eye “What do you hear?”

“That lady Dis is the _most beautiful_ Dwarrowdame in Ered Luin, and that the princes are just a bunch of troublemakers with pretty faces.” Bofur over-exaggerated with wild hand gestures and arm waving.

“All I am is a pretty face? Who said that?” Fíli laughed, leaning too far back in his stool and falling onto the floor with a loud thump. His eyes stayed closed for a moment, seeing stars spinning all around him. It took a long moment before he came to, regaining what little brain he had left. He heard thumping boots which came to an abrupt stop.

Opening his eyes, Bofur was kneeling beside him, his eyes bright but worried. “Are you alright, lad?”

“Yeah…’M fine.” Fíli groaned as he sat up, rubbing his lower back. He chuckled when he realized what a fool he’d made of himself. Looking back at Bofur, he was now smiling, his beautiful green eyes bright.

_Wait, did I just think he had beautiful green eyes?_ Fíli thought rather loudly in his boggled mind.

“So, I guess all I _am_ is just a pretty face.” Fíli joked, obviously not having enough of a mind to know how not to fall on your arse.

“Well, I think so.” Bofur casually hummed, standing up and holding out his hand. Fíli didn’t catch what he said that very moment.  Until Kíli had found where he’d been hiding and collected his older brother to return to Thorin’s hall did he replay their whole meeting over in his head and finally caught those few spoken words.

Walking back, Fílis’ mind wrapped around what the crafter had said about him having a pretty face. Perhaps he was joking, but the prince knew his mind certainly wasn’t joking when he suddenly thought Bofurs eyes were beautiful. They were, in fact, a very beautiful shade of emerald.

That night, Fíli lay in his bed, mind tumbling around all that he’d experienced today. As he slept, his dreams were about a little wooden Fíli and a little wooden Bofur in the forest with a little wooden house. He sighed happily in his sleep, secretly counting the moments before he could return to Bofur.

. . .

The next morning, he returned as he planned he would. Though he couldn’t possibly get out of his house fast enough, Kíli kept asking why he was in such a hurry. His mother and Uncle weren’t concerned until he nearly inhaled his fork in a rush and started choking.

“Did you not learn to chew your food?” Thorin asked, thoroughly unamused at his eldest nephew.

“I do not think he can chew a fork, Uncle.” Kíli responded in probably the most innocent and sassy way. Thorin just kept his stare for another moment longer, before returning to his own breakfast.

Dis watched with equal concern, but said nothing. She’d learned over the years that her boys had reasons for everything that happened. Fíli was not a messy eater; that was Kíli. If he had reason enough to choke on eating utensils and haven’t told her, than it must’ve been important.

Just barely escaping death by fork, he scrambled through the halls and into the town.

Upon entering, Bofur sat in his chair, looking very hard at a small figure he was painting meticulously. He either didn’t notice Fíli or was too caught up in his work, because the blonde softly walked up close enough to watch the other work.

It amazed him how delicate the painted strokes were, how fine the details were and how wonderfully sculpted the figures came to be. They were just simple toys for children, but Bofur put a lot of care into each and every single one and Fíli admired that about him so much.

After a few long minutes of watching him, Bofur finally glanced over and nearly fell from his chair

“Ah! H-How long have you been standin’ there…?”

“Oh…ten minutes? Maybe more,” Fíli smiled and shrugged “I was enjoying watching you work.”

Bofur gave him a skeptical look “Well, thank you. M’glad you were entertained.”

The rest of the day, Fíli almost pestered Bofur about his work, though he didn’t seem to mind much. As before, a fresh plate of sweets were supplied and the two had a grand time together. When it finally came to when Fíli had to leave, Bofur asked if he’d return again.

“of course I will!”

Fíli did return to Bofurs’ shop. Many times after that he would return. Each time he was greeted with a bright smiled the prince loved and a plate of fresh sweets. The two would end up talking and eating the entire plate. In conversation, Bofur mentioned how few people come into his shop. They’re not interested in his carvings, he said.

“I’m interested in them.” Fíli smiled, reassuring the other dwarf. Bofur smiled.

“I’m interested in a lot _more_ than the carvings.” His voice was quiet as his hand went and took the older ones’.

Bofurs’ eyebrows raised, his eyes looked into Fílis’ brilliantly blue eyes, and after a moment he smiled. His hand squeezed the princes’. “That means a lot to me, Fíli.”

That was the first time he’d not called Fíli ‘Lad’. His voice was gentler, quieter. There were many who walked by the shop, but for once it felt like they were alone.

As the weeks turned into months, it only progressed. Fíli visited Bofur more often, and they even started going to different places in Ered Luin for the day. Sometimes they would fish, other times Bofur would teach Fíli the many type of stone one could mine, and where one could find certain gems.

One day, however, Fíli didn’t come. Bofur waited in his shop for his loved one, but no one came in that day. By sunset, Bofur had fallen asleep while carving a new figure to keep him busy. It was his cousin, Bifur, who roused him and told him he needed rest.

Needless to say, Bofur was quite let down. Fíli had never been late. As he cleaned up for bed, he thought. Suddenly, his blood went cold. What if King Thorin had found out about Fíli becoming involved with him, a lowly miner and wood craftsman?

As he laid himself down for sleep, his eyes stared out the window above his bed, at the bright moon, and for the first time in a long time, he was scared.

. . .

The next day, Fíli was found in his workshop. He could make jewelry and would for presents for Thorin, Kíli and his Mother. His hair was a mess, covered in dust and mud. His face was spotted with dirt. His eyes had light dark rings under them, he obviously hadn’t gotten sleep.

His eyes stared through the magnified glass as he finished shaping a beautiful silver band. Pulling the glasses aside, he smiled brightly at his creation; a marvelous blue-green stone that shimmered different colors in the light was wrapped inside a band of silver that were actually many different bands wound together. It was the perfect ring.

The detail was just perfect, something that Fíli knew Bofur would love overall. The stone reminded him of the toymakers’ eyes and it made his heart beat a little faster at the thought.

Completely forgetting the state he was in, he scrambled out and ran down the front steps, going as quickly as possible to town. He passed Kíli on the way.

“Fíli, where’re you off to? You’re a complete mess!” the younger prince called after him, a bright smile on his face. He’d caught on to Fíli‘s behavior, and figured out that Fíli was very much in deep, deep love with someone. He knew of one other time before he’d seem that look on his elder brothers’ face. However, he feared he might never have seen it again. He was proven very much wrong in the best way.

Meanwhile, Fíli rushed down ally after ally, hoping to get to Bofur’s shop as quickly as he could. He nearly ran right into the side of the building when he grabbed at the corner and pulled himself round to the doorway. He paused, bracing himself on the doorframe to catch his breath.

Finally, he opened the door and walked inside. It was quiet. The smell of sweet treats hung in the air, but Bofur was nowhere to be found. Fíli hope he hadn’t stepped out to wander the streets. He figured that since he didn’t come to the shop yesterday that Bofur would be upset.

He also thought of the time, aswell. How early could it have been? He hadn’t slept so he had lost complete track of time. By how the shop wasn’t very well lit, and the sun barely caught the corner of another shop across the way, it was mid-morning. Bofur had to have been awake, he couldn’t have just left the front door unlocked, could he?

Fíli stood in the middle of the room, deep in thought, when Bofur emerged from the back with a look on his face. Looking up, they met eyes.

They both stood quite still for a moment, the toymakers’ expression unreadable, and Fíli silently hoped that was a good thing. Something told him it wasn’t.

“Where were you yesterday?” Bofurs voice wasn’t as bright as normal, and he was visibly upset.

“I’m so sorry, Bofur. I-I was busy…” Fíli kicked his boot on the ground, looking down like a scolded child. He held his hands behind his back, hiding the ring until Bofur got closer.

“I waited all day, you know.” Bofur didn’t sound angry, and he wasn’t. He was upset; saddened by the fact that Fíli had been too busy for him. Bofur was a smart dwarf, and knew there _were_ more important things to a prince than a silly old miner. Nonetheless, he _was_ hurt.

Fíli looked up, his eyes wide “Bofur, I’m so sorry. Please, can I make it up to you?” he held out his arms, one hand holding the ring that Bofur hadn’t noticed. The older minder walked around the desk and into the princes’ arms. They’d always hugged when they were alone.

When Bofur leaned back from the hug, Fíli held his hand and slipped the ring onto his ring finger. It only took moments before the older dwarfs’ eyes widened and he looked Fíli in complete surprise. “F-Fíli…!”

“You’re my One, Bofur. It doesn’t matter that you carve wood for a living, or were a miner. It doesn’t matter that I’m prince to the throne, or just a bumbling oaf with a pretty face.  What matters is that I wasn’t sure what I was missing before, but I found it when I met you, and I never want to lose you.”

Fíli looked from their hands to Bofur, and stiffened as he was now crying. For a moment, the prince worried that he’d upset the dwarf somehow, or worse, Bofur would refuse. It was quite the opposite. Bofur pulled him forward and into the tightest hug they’d ever shared. Fíli then relaxed, his hands rubbing his loves back.

“Fíli, I love you so much.” Bofur choked, his fingers pulling at Fílis’ coat.

The blond was about to speak, when he found his throat was tightening. He was honestly moved by that. They’d said they loved each other once before, and after they acted very awkward towards each other for a week.

They stood in the middle of his shop, holding each other for what felt like days. When they pulled away, Fíli cupped his crafters face with his hands; Bofurs’ cheeks were still wet from tears, when he pressed his lips softly to the older dwarfs. They’d never shared a kiss before until now.

Bofur stiffened, his mind went poof. What exactly was he doing and why, those thoughts went poof as well. He slowly pressed his lips harder against Fílis’. It’s as if the oxygen had left the room, as they separated they were light-headed and dizzy. Bofur leaned against the desk to steady himself, then reached out for Fíli to pull him closer.

They stared at each other in silence, letting the moment they’d shared melt away until there were words. “What should we do now?”

“Well…”Bofur hummed, his voice lower and more raspy than normal “We’re pretty much mates now.”

“Mates?” Fíli gave his lover a humor-filled smirk “You mean engaged?”

“Yep.” Bofur hummed in agreement. He just did that to hear Fíli say it. It sounded very nice when he said it.

Without a word, Fíli grabbed his lovers hand and they ran outside.

“Fíli, what—“ Bofur gasped, his feet scrambling behind him in an attempt to match Fílis’ pace. “Where are we going?” he laughed, holding onto his hat with one hand, the other firmly held in his Ones’.

“’S a surprise, but you’ll _love_ it!” Fíli laughed, running through the streets, ignoring the many who gave them dirty looks.

They made their way outside the city to their regular spot. It was under an overhang of rock, by a small lake, surrounded by trees. This was far enough outside the city and away from any roads that they could be alone together and not worry about being seen.

They talked, discussing random thoughts about each other and even joking about their past behavior with each other. The mood was so much more different now. Before, they were like two children in love, unsure of what to do. Now, they were adults who loved each other and knew exactly what to do.

As the sun began to set, they rolled out the blanket they had hidden there. Lying down, they watched the clouds turn colors and didn’t have much to say. Their fingers intertwined together, lying there side by side and enjoying the time they had.

As the sun dipped below the mountain ridge, Fíli suddenly leaned over Bofur’s body and kissed him again, this time more passionately, more meaningful. Bofur was caught by surprise, but did not hold back to return the kiss.

It was in moments like this, made of pure bliss and love that they wrapped around each other, their bodies controlled by lust and isolation. They had each waited so long for a moment like this, the heated pang in the air, the weight off their shoulders for just one night.

For that one night, everything was perfect. In that one night, everything changed.


	2. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur gets an offer he cannot refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fast, wasn't it? Like I said, chapter 2 was already written, just needed some revising. Chapter 3 is not finished, however, and will take a bit longer. But, I stay up late and normally write all night until like 6am so you could expect the next chapter tomorrow, or it may be on Tuesday. Ya' never know.  
> So, please enjoy! LOVED the feedback in such a short time for the first chapter~! I love each and every one of you, and I hope to not disappoint you~ (though I probably will.)

The morning after their engagement, the lake became their bath. They were both mostly naked anyways, and would need to return soon enough. With Fíli being out all night, someone would surely be worried. Kíli, unbeknownst to him, had vouched for his older brother and said he was going hunting and would be gone overnight.

As Fíli and Bofur bathed in the lake, neither of them spoke. There was really nothing much to say right then. They’d shared something special last night and didn’t have to discuss it any further. Though as they sat on the shore, letting their hair dry, each had a matching smile and Bofur still had flushed cheeks.

Fíli waited a moment, choosing his words carefully. “So,” he leaned against his lover “Was that…your _first_ …time…?”

“Yep.”

“Same.”

Now the silence went from understandable to awkward again. However, the awkwardness went away as they hadn’t noticed the storm clouds gathering overhead. A low thunder clap brought them back to earth. Bofur gathered his clothes and tried to make himself look like he hadn’t spent all night shagging the prince—and his lover—in the woods. Fíli doubly so, as who knows what they would think he’d been doing all night.

Bofur pulled on his coat, and made the mistake of glancing over at Fíli, who was just pulling on his pants. A deep blush fell across the miners’ cheeks, and he looked away quickly with a cough.

He wasn’t embarrassed. On the contrary, he was very proud that the prince had claimed him, however as they’d both just gotten cleaned up and dressed, the last thing they needed was another shag in the dust.

_He does have a very nice arse, though._

Fíli turned around once he was dressed and caught the blush. “What’s wrong?” he was very good at mocking a concerned or upset tone of voice that even got him out of trouble with Thorin on countless occasions.

“N-Nothin’. Just…last night still on my mind…” his blush deepened, now joined with a smile, as Fíli walked up behind him and swept him into another sweet kiss.

“Better?” The prince asked

“Much…”

Their walk back to the city was nice. They held hands the whole walk, until they reached Bofur’s shop. His cousin would likely be mad that he’d not returned that night, but he would find a way to fix it.

“That was a…very lovely evening.” Bofur smiled.

“It was…” Fíli blushed lightly “The best night I’ve had in a while.”

As Bofur was about to speak, like clockwork, Kíli rounded the corner casually and greeted his brother

“Mornin’ you two!”

“Kili? What are you doing _here_ this early…?” Fíli tried not to sound cross that he’d interrupted their time.

“I was going to say the same, but it’s very obvious by the blush on his cheeks,” Kíli nodded with a smirk towards Bofur, who coughed and looked away.

“And you two are holding hands still, so.” Kíli smiled with satisfaction as the two quickly pulled their hands away, Fíli stepping closer to his brother.

“You figured it out, didn’t you?”

Kíli looked hurt “Brother! You’ve known me since birth, and you’re _surprised_ I figured out one of your own secrets that quickly?” he placed a hand over his heart with weak actions “I’m hurt, brother!”

“Please, don’t say anythin’—“ Bofur started, when Kíli spun to face him with a smile.

“I’d not dream of it,” the he bowed “Kíli, Fíli’s brother, at your service Mister Bofur.”

Bofur smiled and nodded “I know you, Fíli has said many a good things…” his smile then faltered “Prince Kíli, please don’t tell Lady Dis or Thorin!”

Kíli took Bofurs’ hand, much to his and Fílis’ surprise; “Dear Bofur, you and my brother love each other and that is a _wonderful_ thing. I would never tell anyone if it were against your wishes.” His smiled was an honest one; he couldn’t hold back the joy he had for his brother and the toymaker.

Understanding was clearly with all three dwarves that morning. However, Kíli revealed that he’d come to collect his older brother. He had told Thorin and their mother that Fíli was hunting, and that he’d meet him at the gate that morning. Now it was apparent that the lovers wouldn’t get to spend the morning with each other.

“I’ll come back as soon as possible, I promise.” Fíli held Bofurs’ hand and squeezed it lightly.

“I trust you will. Take your time.” Bofur understood the life of a prince and how busy it was. Obviously.

Thunder clapped as they parted ways. Bofur walked into his shop and walked upstairs quietly. Stopping in front of a door, he could hear his cousins’ loud snores. He let out a breath of relief; Bifur didn’t know he was out all night. Hopefully.

Stripping down to his lighter undergarments, he laid himself to bed and reflected on last night and how perfectly wonderful it was.

That was, until he got a rude awakening. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been sleeping for when Bumbur and Bifur woke him up and cornered him for answers.

“ _Where in Mahals name were you_?!” Bifur’s normally mellow attitude was cracked in half as he angrily hissed out Khuzdul. Bombur nodded in agreement “Bofur, you had us worried!”

“Why would you be worried?” the miner leaned against the wall, raising his shoulder a bit so where his collar would cover the marks on his neck.

“You were so upset your friend didn’t show up yesterday we were worried you’d gone out and done something stupid.” Bombur crossed his arms.

“Like what? Drank myself to death?” Bofur giggled “If that’d happened someone would have left my body on the doorstep.”

“ _This is not a joke, cousin_.” Bifur shook his head slowly. Bombur again agreed.

“I wasn’t doing anything bad! I went down to the lake and fished all night.” Bofur rushed to make an excuse as he realized he smelled like the lake.

“Fishing, and yet you have no fish?” Bombur raised an eyebrow. “Brother you are a terrible fisherman, but fishing all night, you’d have _something_ to bring home.”

“How do you know I didn’t?” Bofur huffed, finally having been fed up with questions. He was tired and needed a proper bath. “B-Besides, why’re you angry at me? You don’t even live here!”

“You’re my brother,” Bombur stepped closer, hands on his hips in that threatening manor “And when Bifur came by my house last night asking if you were there, I got worried.”

“Yes, I’m yer _older_ brother, I should be worryin’ about _you_ , not the other way around.”

“ _Don’t_ try to turn this around!” Bombur bellowed, obviously having had that card played on him may times before. Bofur scoffed, turning to look to Bifur for some back up, but his cousin just shook his head with crossed arms.

Great. Now he’s upset his family and can’t tell them the truth.

Pushing past his family and out of his room, and made his way to their bathroom and shut the door.

He sighed heavily and leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down onto the floor. He had not thought of the cons of his and Fílis’ actions, only the pros. His mind started to wander about all the possibilities of them getting caught and having to end it, but he pushed the thoughts away. He moved to fill the bath with a bucket that sat there for just the occasion.

He sat in the lukewarm water and actually fell asleep.

. . .

Fíli returned back to the Halls at the perfect time. Their mother was busy with…whatever she did during the day, he was unsure. Thorin was in a meeting with Balin and a couple other dwarves. This would make for a clean getaway into his room.

The softness of his bed was welcome. As soon as he sat down, he laid down. Once he laid down, he never wanted to get up. However, his clothes smelled like dust. Standing on weaker legs than he’d realized, he stripped his clothes.

He hadn’t noticed Kili had walked in. Leaning against the doorframe, the younger brother clicked his tounge and smirked “Geez, brother, that adorable woodworker is an _animal_! Your back looks like it fought with a wildcat and lost!”

“Get out, Kili!” Fíli growled. His brother waltzed out, cackling.

He discarded his dirty clothing on to the floor, except for his coat, which Bofur laid on all night. That he tossed onto his bed.

He’d managed to get washed up and into presentable clothing when Kíli came back and said they both of them had been requested into the meeting room by their uncle.

Fíli didn’t return to Bofur’s shop the next day, or the next of the next. When he’d not heard of his love for over a week, Bofur sent a message to Thorins Halls. However, the reply he had gotten in return was not what he was expecting, nor what he wanted.

_Bofur,_

_I’m sorry that Fíli could not write to you himself. Uncle has gone to the Iron Hills and left our        mother and brother to run everything. Uncle has planned something that he won’t tell us     straight. I will write again if something important comes up, as I’m sure my brother would want   me to since he can’t._

_-Kíli_

About a thousand and one questions spawned in the toymakers head. What exactly could the King be planning that drew him to the Iron Hills? Why would he not tell his nephews?

Another week passed and no letter arrived from Kíli, or anyone else.

_He said if anythin’ important came up, he’d write._ Bofur reassured himself and returned to his work. Since he had found himself with more free time, he worked on new figures. However, as time continued to pass, he kept carving one after another with no pause at all.

His family began to worry.

. . .

Bofur walked through the market the next morning and bought his family’s food for the day. As he sauntered past a fabric shop, he heard some chatter about a recent meeting between the King and many other dwarf leaders.

Two dwarrowdames were gossiping “I heard they left this morning. Special mission ‘s what I heard.”

“This soon, on such short notice? The King must be off his rocker.”

“Well, they are of age, the princes. This is their moment to prove themselves.”

Bofur stopped and started pretending to look at different shoals of fabric, listening to the gossip.

“Well, they won’t return for months. Will be sad they won’t be in town for a while, I much enjoyed how cheerful they always were…”

Both women nodded and shared their sadness. Meanwhile Bofur had somehow gotten from there to his house three blocks away in mere moments. All but dropping the groceries on the table, he scrambled up the winding roads and to Thorins hall.

It couldn’t be true, it was just gossip! Thorin wouldn’t send Fíli and Kíli away so quickly. He was so deep in thought; he hadn’t noticed Thorins Hall was just steps ahead.

He slowed down to a brisk walk, and went to the doors. There weren’t any guards posted so he knocked. After a moment, he suddenly realized what he was doing. This wasn’t just someones house whom he could just go and visit, this was the royal halls. He was ready to turn and run back home when who should answer the door than Lady Dis.

Bofur was speechless, as she was the most beautiful Dwarrowdame in Ered Luin, just as the rumors had said.

“Good morning, ma’am.” He bowed, even removing his hat and holding it in his hands, voice trembling slightly “Uh…is Prince Fíli here…at the moment?”

She smiled “Good morning, fair dwarf. I’m sorry, but Fíli and his brother have left early this morning.” Her eyes suddenly darkened with worry, as did Bofur’s.

“Oh…alright then.” He wrung his hat in his hands, unsure what to do or say. “I should be—“

“You’re Bofur, aren’t you?” She suddenly brightened up, her sweet voice saying his name made him smile.

“Yes, M’lady. How...do you know my name?”

“My youngest, Kíli, mentions that Fíli goes to visit you quite frequently. I always wondered where he went during his off time, now I know.” She smiled a brilliant smile “Kíli said you have the best wood crafts in all Ered Luin.”

Bofur blushed and chuckled “He would say that. I’m just a toymaker, Ma’am, nothing worth that sort of praise.”

“Well, my son seems to think otherwise.” From inside, a dwarf could be heard calling out her name “I’m sorry, I must return to my duties. It was nice meeting, Bofur.”

Bofur smiled to himself, placing his hat on his head again, walking with pride away from the doors. Lady Dis approves of him! So she didn’t know he and Fíli were basically courting now, but she liked him, which he would take as a good sign.

However, as his brain ticked, he remembered what she said; Fíli and Kíli were gone. Standing at the edge of the steps, he let out a low groan, and then began his walk home.

Bombur and Bifur didn’t pry with questions once he returned, luckily. He was tired and upset again. Fíli had left and didn’t even say goodbye. He tried his hardest to understand and be reasonable about his upset-ness, but it wasn’t working.

He went into his room and stretched out on his bed which welcomed him. Suddenly fatigue hit him like a wall and sent him rolling onto his side. His stomach wasn’t happy at all it seemed, about this whole predicament.

Spending the next few days feeling sick was not helping the situation. His sickness got worse and worse, to the point when he could not even find strength to carve figures.

_Perhaps I’m dyin’! Fili doesn’t know and is half a world away…_

As fate—and luck—would have it, one morning the toymaker woke up feeling better than he had in the past two weeks. Finding his sea legs again, he walked downstairs to get some sort of food since he’d thrown everything up he had eaten.

At the bottom, he was met with Bombur and Bifur, who held a letter in their hands. Wordlessly, the oldest handed it to his cousin. Bofurs’ eyes looked down at the fine parchment in his hands and nearly fell over.

                _Dearest Bofur,_

_I am writing on behalf of my sons. I know how close to them you are and I know of your past in                Erebor. You are a strong Dwarrow and I hope you may find it in the princes’ best interests if                 you accompany them in their journey. My sons left for The Shire where they are meeting their                uncle and others. This mission my brother has given them is dangerous. This must remain a secret between you and whomever you bring. It is of the upmost importance that you leave as       soon as possible. Please protect my family._

_-Lady Dis_

His brother and cousin looked at him suspiciously

“ _Since when do you know the fair Lady Dis personally_?” Bifur signed in Khuzdul.

“We talked the other morning. I was wondering what had become of my friend, Fíli.” The toymakers voice was brighter than it had sounded previously, but a lie is a lie. Fíli was not _just_ his friend. Lies do strange things to a person.

“Bifur, it doesn’t matter about that!” Bombur squawked “We were told to go and protect _royalty_! Brother, we’re coming with you.” The rotund dwarf said so matter-of-factly at Bofur, who stared.

“Lady Dis requested that I go, not you lot.” He tried to sound like he didn’t want them there. He did, really. They were his family, and even though he will be eager to see Fíli again, family was still his most important.

“Big brother, we have to go to protect _you!_ You are a miner, toymaker, and singer, but not a very good fighter.” Bombur stated as he walked into the kitchen. Both his brother and cousin outsmarted him. He groaned and leaned against the wall, as it was very obvious there was no way he could set foot outside Ered Luin without them.

. . .

Their journey to The Shire began the next morning. Along with the letter, Lady Dis had included a crude copy of a map that had been sent to Thorin by some wizard.

They followed what the map said; follow this distinct path right close to the Shire, to a town called Bree, where they would meet The Wizard for more briefing. It was odd, this wizard business. Dwarves were not known for becoming friends with such kinds of folk, but this was also Thorin, and he was strange to say the least.

The map made it look a whole lot easier, though. The journey was relatively easy, but too what felt like ages. It took them a little less than a month of travel before they got close to the border of the Shire.

The air was much warmer down in these lands. The ground was rather flat and the grass was incredibly soft to sit on. The night fell quickly as they camped on the border, knowing that their journey was only just beginning.

The three dwarves set out their bedrolls on the soft grass. Bofur sat and toyed with his clarinet silently while Bifur cooked and Bombur chattered away about different things. He missed these times, when they had all been younger and had a bigger family. Dinners would be loud, yet musical, warm and happy.

Since Bofur and Bomburs’ parents died when they were young, Bofur was no more than a young dwarf of 77, all three had become closer than before. After Bifur had gotten that hatchet lodged in his skull and had trouble communicating, the brothers were the only ones who knew him well and could carry on conversations with no trouble.

A moment passed when the toymaker silently cursed himself for never getting a chance to sing to Fíli. He could sing, and quite well. He was musical as his mother was. This was nonsense. He would be seeing Fíli in less than a day, and then he would have many a chance to sing and be merry with his love.

Of all the silly things he could regret at that moment, it was _singing_.

He laid back onto his bedroll, smiling at the stars as Bombur went on and on about new recipes and Bifur just grunted in response.

Once the trio had eaten their fill, Bofur was last awake so he put out their fire. Now it was almost pitch black, but it only took moments for his eyes to adjust and the world now had a blue and white glimmer to it, the starlight guiding his eyes.

Bombur and Bifurs’ snores were like a lullaby to him. Lying back against the bedroll, he rested his hand across his stomach, sighing to himself on this perfect night—then he froze.

Propping himself up on his elbows, he looked down at himself, eyes wide in the dark. What was that? Sure not…

Slowly he moved his left hand over his middle, setting it down very carefully. There it was, he hadn’t imagined it; a very stiff-feeling bump. He was never the leanest of dwarves, but he also didn’t have muscle all over, so he appeared skinnier than most. But this was not just fat, it was something else.

The muscles in his hand twitched as he pulled his tunic up slightly to see the skin. Even in the dark, there it was, raised and solid.

Falling back against his bedroll, his mind pulled him into a full-blown panic. Of all the years he’d never done anything like this. He didn’t lie to Fíli, that had been his first time ever, but he should’ve known to be careful. He wasn’t and now this.

He pulled a hand over his mouth to keep from making noise, tears started to form on the corners of his eyes, and his body shook violently.

He was so angry at himself, but he was also happier than any other time in his life. He was happy that it was Fíli’s and that they did love each other. He was happy that soon he would share this discovery with his love and hopefully everything would be alright.

He was also scared more than ever before. 

Lady Dis had said that this journey would be dangerous. He was going to protect his love, the Prince and heir to the throne, but who would protect him? Now he was in no position to continue, and should have just gone home and let his brother and cousin go on, but he didn’t.

The next morning, he feigned a cheerful attitude and said nothing of last night’s discovery. The trio went on their way along the borders and onward to Bree. A silent panic set in again.

. . .

The gathering in Bree was very short. The wizard made himself known as Gandalf, and he had informed them that they were to go to a small house in Hobbiton where they would find a ruin on a green door. Thorin was not there, as he’d been slow in his return from the Iron Hills.

As the large group of dwarves chattered about where they were from and how exciting it would be to travel together. Bofur, however, was not as social. His eyes scanned the group for Fíli, only to find him with his brother by a very large dwarf with tattoos, and an older dwarf with a long white beard.

They seemed quite busy, so he decided to just completely avoid and hide until they had gotten to Hobbiton. What a wonderful surprise that would be! Define _wonderful_.

The toymaker stalked about the dwarves, his hat in his hands so he was to be hidden from Fíli easier. His hat would be a dead giveaway to the prince.

The next time he looked up, Fíli and Kíli were gone, along with the two they had been talking to. He worried for a moment, before a smaller dwarf, Ori, got his attention.

“The princes left to follow Mister Dwalin and Mister Balin, if that’s what you were wondering.”

The youngest dwarf was sweet, and very quiet. He stood out in the group of seasoned fighters. Bofur noticed that he always carried around this book which he could be seen scribbling down anything that could be useful.

“Y-Yes…thank you, Ori.” Bofur smiled and bowed slightly. For some reason, he felt like bending over was harder now. The bump was very small, invisible hidden behind his layers of clothing, but just knowing and feeling it was there now made him overly worried about hurting it.

Ori noticed him stiffen and tilted his head “Is something wrong?”

“Nothin’ lad. Just stuff from sleepin’ on the ground.”  He assured the youngest, and then placed his hat back on his head as the group now followed Gandalf out of Bree.

The walk into Hobbiton was peaceful and easy. Night was falling but there were streetlamps and candles everywhere one looked. The hobbit homes were much lived in and looked warm and cozy. Each one was different with various flowers, gardening tools, decorations, the works.

It set him at ease, lifting the weight of what was to come off his shoulders.

Bofur mentally noted that when he and Fíli had their own home, they needed a large flower garden.

Their arrival at Bag End, however, was less graceful. They all stacked in front of the door, pushing against one another. Much to Bofurs’ distain, they all barked at each other to move or stop shoving as Gandalf arched over them and pulled the doorbell.

He growled as he was pressed against the door by his brother, who was being shoved by someone who was about to get their arse kicked. He’d normally laugh, but given the circumstances and his sudden irritable mood, the last thing he wanted was to French-kiss a door.

They all went silent and footsteps could be heard approaching the door.

Suddenly the door opened and they fell in one large avalanche of dwarf. Bofur was at the bottom, and groaned loudly then started beating his brother with his hat “Get off me, you lump!”

They rolled off one another as the Hobbit looked over with horror. First these four weird dwarves parade into his house, now a giant lot of them just fell in from his porch.

Bofur crawled along the floor until he found a wall he could use to help himself up. His hands went to his middle and felt around; making sure everything was fine, though it appeared like he was straightening his clothes.

He sighed; everything was _juuuuust_ fine. Perhaps he was being overly paranoid, but he really didn’t care at this point.

Inside the dining room, all the dwarves gathered around a table and began to eat the food that had been set out. Bofur inched his way inside, trying to keep his presence unknown just yet. Finding an empty chair at one end, he sat down quickly and pulled a plate to himself. He wasn’t much hungry, especially not after he looked up just at the same time Fíli looked up.

The princes’ eyes were as big as the dinner plates, and he was silent. The others around him took no notice. Fílis’ world stopped.

Perhaps he was being overdramatic, but he honestly felt as if his heart exploded everywhere. Bofur just smiled and waved sheepishly.

Seeing each other again suddenly made everything feel alright. Though now all Bofur wanted was to launch himself across the table to cling to Fíli and never, ever let go, there was food to be eaten and he was actually starving. Throwing up his guts for the past weeks tends to make one hungry, he learned.

It was, as Gandalf put it, a very merry gathering. Forgetting all woes and worries to be had, the party of dwarves laughed and threw food at each other, joking and prodding at their host who didn’t seem to like this business at _all_.

It only got better when Ori asked a question about a plate and suddenly there was a musical number. This was impossible for Bofur to pass up, pulling out his flute with the other two musical dwarves, playing to the tune set by Fíli and Kíli.

The smial was in an uproar of music. Fíli laughed as he tossed another bowl from his elbow off to Kíli, and then looked over at Bofur who played his flute and playfully winked at the prince.

The little musical dwarven party died down as a loud knock was heard at the door. Gandalf and Bilbo shuffled over, and the rest of the dwarves followed behind them. Who could be at the door that none other than Thorin.

“Gandalf.” He huffed dryly, walking inside and taking off his cloak “You said this place’d be easy to find. I lost my way. _Twice_ ”

And from that moment on, it had been nothing more than back and forth slams against each other; Bilbo versus Thorin in who could make the other seem like more of a fool. They all retreated to their places at the table, taking out their pipes and listening to Thorin and Gandalf discuss the matter of their burglar.

Bofur cast a few stolen glances at Fíli, who returned them most of the time. It was when Gandalf produced a key that Fili made his shining moment known.

“If there’s a key…there must be a door!”

_I am so using that against him later._ The miner had to keep himself from laughing out loud. Fili was beautiful and wonderful, and he loved him so, but that was the silliest thing he’d heard anyone every say _ever_.

It just kept getting better, there must have been something in the air to make dwarves just say whatever passed through their minds, because Bofur managed to make their hobbit faint by elaborating a bit too much on what a Dragon was.

. . .

Nighttime in Hobbiton was very nice, but now was _not_ really a good time to be narrating the peaceful countryside.

Bofur and Fíli stood outside Bilbos’ smial. It was tense inside now, and the two needed alone time to properly greet each other after such a long time.

And by greeting, they were sucking each other’s faces off. Fíli pulled back and started barraging the poor toymaker with questions, most of which he could answer if he could only breathe.

“How did…why did you come here?” Fíli was still holding his miner in his arms; his bright smile was enough to light up the whole of Hobbiton.

“Your mother…” Bofur huffed, finding his breath “I met her when I came looking for you…”

Fíli frowned, suddenly looking guilty “You came looking for me?”

“Of course I did! You said that you’d come back, and you didn’t. Then I wrote a message and sent it away, and Kíli replied saying that you and your mother were very busy.” Bofur crossed his arms tightly across his chest “Then I find out a few weeks later that you and Kíli had left.”

Fíli pulled Bofur into a bone crushing hug, nuzzling into the miners’ hat “I’m sorry, I meant to come see you but I just couldn’t…”

“It’s alright, I forgive you.” Bofur petted the princes’ back soothingly, but he then remembered something quite important. “Uhm…”

“Yes?”

“Fili, remember after you gave me my ring,” Fili pulled back and nodded “and we went to the lake…”

“Yes…?” now the prince looked worried

“Well…oh, _Mahal_ this is hard to say.” Bofur pulled the flaps of his hat against his head and puffed out in frustration, all while Fíli stared at him with worry and just as much adoration.

Finally he pulled his hat over his eyes “Fíli, I’m sorta… _kinda_ …pregnant.” then stiffened.

It was almost eerily silent. Any sounds at all would have been welcome instead of the pounding of blood in his ears. Bofur lowered his head, keeping the hat over his eyes, afraid to look upon the prince.

Suddenly there was pressure on his middle. He looked up for only a moment as Fíli had practically clung to him. Fíli’s hand rested on Bofurs’ middle, while his other arm pulled around the older dwarf and closed the space between them.

“When…?” Fíli’s voice was light, almost a whisper.

“I found out last night…--“

Suddenly Fíli had him by the shoulders, looking at him with complete panic “We coupled almost two months ago!”

“A-Aye…?”

“So you’re two months!”

“Yes, I know…?” Now Bofur worried his lovers’ sanity

“You’re going to get bigger!”

“Please stop pointing things out, Fíli.”

“What if the others _notice_?” Fíli shook the toymaker “What if you get _hurt_!?”

“Fíli!” Bofur took the princes’ face in his hands, noticing how pale his love had gotten. “They won’t notice…not for a long while.”

“You can’t come with us…!” Fíli gasped, though Bofur was unsure if this was mock horror, probably real.

“Fíli, if I go back to Ered Luin my brothers will wonder why. If they find out, then they all will and it would be a living hell if they did.”

The blond prince stared back, mouth opening and closing as if to start saying a hundred things at once, but losing the ability. As much as Bofur was flustered the previous night, Fíli was doubly so now.

“Bofur…You _are_ planning on telling them…” he narrowed his eyes as the miner looked away “ _Aren’t_ you? _Bofur_?”

“In time, I will!” Bofur threw his hands up and turned around, spying a chair to sit on outside. Sitting down rather heavily, he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “I will…it’s just hard.”

Fíli walked over and knelt beside the chair, putting a reassuring hand on his loves knee.

“They’re my family…I love them more than anything—“he looked up and smiled awkwardly “Just as much as you, but…they don’t even know I’m courting anyone, let alone the _Heir to the throne_!”

“ _Âzyungâl_ ,” Fíli took Bofurs’ hand “If they are your family, they _will_ accept us and our child and forgive you.”

“You…haven’t even _introduced_ me to Thorin! Kili only knows about us because he ran into us coming back from _shagging_!” He huffed, eyes wide “My family doesn’t even know you besides of what I say…they think yer’ my friend—“

“Then what do you want to do?” Fíli tilted his head slightly, his hand squeezing Bofurs’.

“We can’t tell them all now. It’ll ruin the entire journey and Thorins’ plans and I’ll never forgive myself.”

“So you still plan on going with us..?” Fíli finally asked.

“Yes…I do. I can’t exactly leave you—“

“Fine. Just know that if anything happens, you are to tell Oin. And don’t be putting yourself into danger, I won’t have you doing that.” Fili smiled warmly at his miner, who returned the warm smile.

“Deal.” He pulled on Fíli’ shoulders until they were at eye-level “I love you, Fíli.”

“And I love you, Bofur.” The blonde moved forward to press a kiss to Bofurs’ lips.

That night, they slept within view of each other. While they had other things on their minds, the company had the fear that they would have to leave without their burglar. Only the next morning would tell.


End file.
